


Sea Sick

by goatemperor



Category: DNF/DreamNotFound/DreamTeam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatemperor/pseuds/goatemperor
Summary: This is my third work and i hope to finish it unlike the other two and I have some really good ideas for it. My friend(who you should follow on tiktok @suckitgreenboyyyyy) gave me this idea.
Relationships: DNF/ DreamNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third work and i hope to finish it unlike the other two and I have some really good ideas for it. My friend(who you should follow on tiktok @suckitgreenboyyyyy) gave me this idea.

The waves tossed around the ship as Dream gets up to get a drink of rum. The gentle toss and turn of the boat had lulled him to sleep but the waves began to crash harder and woke him up. Even though the rum is bitter it is the only clean beverage on the ship. Dream sips his drink until it is gone and then tries to style his dirty blonde hair. The crashing of the waves pounds against the wooden boards and Dream lays in bed staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow, they were to see another ship. The captain, who is also his father, said that they may or may not fight and it just depends. Last time they fought Dream had met a friend on the other side. During their battle, a young male had fallen to the ground. Dream grabbed his body and drug it into the captains quarters. The man said his name was Nick, but his friends call him Sapnap. Dream and Sapnap became aquainted the few moments that Dream had cared for him. Sapnap went back to his ship and the battles continued over months, each time Sapnap and Dream hiding out and talking. Their bond grew until it was an unbreakable one. Of course, great things always have an end and during one battle, Dream's father fired the cannon onto their ship and blasted a confused Sapnap into the depths of nowhere. After that, Dream became scared of battles, scared he would meet another Sapnap, another person to care for. Now, staring into the weathered wood Dream contemplates even fighting. Is it really worth the risk? Is it worth the fight, to just fuck it up again? He decides, that after the loss of Sapnap he would kill the people he was meant to. If he spent even a minute of contemplating, he would curse himself and force himself to kill the person he had just seen. The waves began to calm Dream and he fell asleep to the violent crash of the waves against his back. In his sleep, Sapnap came up again. This time, Sapnap watches as Dream kisses a person off of the dreams view. Sapnap watches with happiness, being excited for Dream's new love and seeing his best friend in love. Sapnap congratulates Dream but is swept into the ocean by a massive wave. Dream begins to cry and the dream ends. "What the hell." Waking up, Dream shakes off his sleep and washes his face in the barrel of water. He slips on his tight longjohns followed by flowy white pants. He slips on his tall boots and pulls on a white blouse. He wets his hair and slips a cap over top. He only wears his jacket for special occasions. "Clay." Dream turns to the sound of his father's voice. "Yes father?" He asks. "Arm the cannons. Lift the flag. Prepare for battle." His father turns to leave. "Wait, what? You could've woken we earlier, you could have warned me." His father doesn't answer and Dream puts on his red jacket. He pulls the buttons to the other side and closes up the jacket, leaving some on the bottom and top open. He grabs his sword off of his bed and his small gun. He slips the sword into the holder and steps onto the deck. The sun blinds his eyes and he rubs them until they're focused. Dream sees what seems to be a small ship far from the theirs, sporting a blue flag. "There's the enemy. They said they would fight and naturally, I agreed." Dream's father stares into the afar, no doubt planning the demise of the ship. Dream feels a sudden rush of adrenaline, wanting the power of destroying that ship, destroying the people that dare oppose him. The thought of that makes Dream feel unsure. Does he really want that? The blue ship slowly sails closer and Dream feels torn. He mans the cannons and directs the crew. He scours the crew to distract himself, taking in each of the other pirates looks. They all look dirty and scraggly, whereas Dream has pearly white teeth, slicked clean hair and a soft tan face. The time begins to climb and the opposing ship dawns closer. Sooner than later, the men are in their positions and ready to fire. Dream dumps gunpowder down the thick cannon and drops the heavy ball into it. He aims the gun out of the ship, grabbing the match to light the fuse. Minutes later, the blue ship stands 30 yards away and Dream hesitates before finally lighting the fuse. The rope burns short and the ball flies of the cannon with a slight reverb. His ball slips through the crowd of pirates and over the edge. "Damn it." He mutters. The ships draw closer to each other and pirates begin swinging over to other ships. Dream begins to load his cannon again, but hears his father call for him. He rushes up the stairs and pulls out his sword. The first guy is easy, he swipes at him a few times before thrusting the sword through his chest. He hears mixes of british and american accents. These people are from the UK. Dream begins fighting another man and sees someone on the other ship. He seems to be struggling whilst fighting but he is putting up a good fight. Dream finishes his kill and swings to the other ship to help his crewmate. The man he had seen earlier slices through his crew mate before clashing swords with Dream's. The two lock eyes with each other, scouring the other. Dream takes in the astonishing looks of this man. He has short black hair, a cute white smile, little patches of freckles here and there. The man seems to be astounded by Dream's appearance and causes himself to trip. Dream almost reaches to help him up, but remembers his promise to himself. He lowers his sword to the mans chest. "Ready to die?" He asks the other man. "Not really." The man answers. "Well, it's my duty. What's your name by the way, so I can tell your parents of their loss." Dream snickers but feels sad at the thought of ending this man. "My names George. How about you." His accent shines through to Dream and he stares at him a little longer. "Oh- uh y names Clay, but you can call me Dream." He answers. "Call you something, but aren't you going to kill me?" Dream blushes at George's sarcasm. "Oh, right I'm gonna do things to you." He says. "What are you gonna do, tie me up?" George says jokingly. The two men laugh with each other as fights and explosions riddle the ship all around. "Come with me." George says, getting up from the floor. "Okay." Dream follows George into the captains quarters.


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes through what happened with him and Sapnap again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter of this thing, enjoy

Fuck. Why had he done it again? Following George into the Captains Quarters Dream shames himself. Last time he hid out with someone they died. He can't do this again. "Look George, I know we had fun talk up there but I don't think this can work. We're in war and stuff y'know." George turns red listening to to Dream turn down his offer of friendship. "I understand where you're coming from. It's just-I feel- y'know I don't make friends. I'm stuck on this stupid blue ship and all I do is fight. Can't I just have one person to talk to, one person I can turn to?" George says. Dream shatters at this. He knows he just met with a guy he was supposed to kill but he feels bad. But Dream had to stick to the plan. "Listen, we just met and we don't know each other. Maybe it's best to stay that way. We're pirates, we're meant to fight, to kill each other." Dream says to him. George sighs, "Maybe I don't want to kill people, maybe I don't want to fight and pillage and raid people of their belongings it's just not right." Dream can't tell if he agrees, life isn't always perfect after all. "George, aren't you the one who chose to become a pirate in the first place?" Dream asks him. George looks up to Dream, "No. My father owns this dumb boat, he forced me to ride it, he forced me to kill all those people. I hate it." Dream understands what George is saying, after all his father owned his ship and forced him to become a pirate. "Hey man, I'm in the same boat as you." Dream says. George looks up and laughs and Dream slowly starts to laugh before developing a wheeze. The two laugh for a minute before coming to their senses. "In all seriousness, my father owns my ship as well, I just kinda overcame the forcefulness of it all and realized that this-" Dream is cut off by a blast from a cannon, the two are sent out the door of the quarters and Dream is hanging over the railing. Fire spreads along the ship and people rush to put it out. George is sitting in front of Dream safe (not really) on the ship. "George." Dream says. "George. George. George. GEORGE!" Dream yells his name the last time, trying to get his attention. George's eyes flutter and he mutters, "Wha.." Dream sighs. "I know we just met man but that doesn't mean you get to let me fall into the water." George's eyes flutter again but stay open this time. "Oh, oh my God! What is happening?" George is frantic. "Shh, shh calm down. It's gonna be okay." Dream tries to console George and it seems to work. "You're way to big to lift." George says. "Are you fat shaming me? In such a desperate time?" Dream starts to laugh but remembers the situation he's in. "Are you joking around? In such a desperate time?" George mocks. "Seriously though, I need help." Dream looks to George for help. "You said that we should let friendship go and continue killing, you really changed me Dream, and I'm gunna stick to that." Dream is bewildered. "Wait-" Dream stutters. "I'm only kidding. I wouldn't do that." George laughs shortly and then grabs Dream's arm. "Now lift." Dream says. "I- I'm trying." George can barely lift any part of Dream up. "Well shi- GEORGE WATCH OUT!" Behind George, the mast of the ship starts to crumble and falls right towards them. George panics, lunges to Dream and hits his fingers. Dream falls into the deep water and he sees George hop over the edge. Dream sees a huge piece of wood tumble through the sky and before he knows it, the world is black.  
George doesn't know what to do. A 6'3 muscly man is knocked out in the middle of the ocean and he is the only one that can save him. He could already be dead. Red washes through the ocean as Dream's nose and multiple cuts along his body, including a shard of wood in his shin, bleeds. Blasts from the mast falling and cannon balls sent waves out and George was carried with them, holding on to Dream's arm. Around them is debris from the ship and there's some barrels that came from the food and rum storage. At least they have food and water. Big pieces of debris begin to near and George pushes one down under Dream, it pushes back up and Dream stays on. George climbs on to another one and grabs ahold of the one that Dream is on. They float for hours into the sea and George becomes tired. How is he supposed to sleep though? He can't let go of Dream's raft or he'll float away. George thinks before finally grabbing one of the barrels he had brought onto his raft. Some of the barrels he had put on Dream's raft had fallen off on along the way which made George angry and desperate. He rummages through the barrel and finds a few extra long johns, and jackets. He ties them together and then ties one end to Dream's leg and the other to his. George still can't fall asleep because he has a fear that if he does something might happen and the ties break or something like a shark comes and eats them. George stays up for longer than ever, forcing his eyes to stay open and star into the vast darkness of the sky and sea. George begins to grow cold and climbs over to Dream's raft, putting the barrels in the corners. While they were sailing, George had changed into some of the extra clothes that were dry at the bottom of the barrel. Dream is still soaking wet but his body is warm so George lay against Dream so that they are back to back. George tries to stay up longer but sleep overcomes him and his eyes close to a point he can't keep open.   
His sleep pasts with no recollection of dreams but with a silent and uncomfortable night on a wooden raft. George wakes up and stretches his arms and while stretching his legs he feels and tug and sees the clothes tie still tied to Dream's leg. Dream is still asleep so George stays quite while looking for food and drink in the barrels. He finds rum and some squishy bananas but he eats them anyway. He knows that Dream's head will be hurt so he decides not to wake him and try to look for something or go back to sleep. George decides that sleep would help him so he curls back into the position he was in and falls back into sleep. When he wakes up, his arm is draped over Dream and his hand is laying awkwardly on top of Dream's. George doesn't notice because he has just woke up and doesn't have all of his senses. He feels the warmth against him so he pulls himself closer to the other man and brings in the sent of sea salt and fresh rum. Surprisingly the two go well together and so George buries his head deeper into Dream's hair. As soon as he realizes what he's doing he jumps up and ruffles his black hair. He sighs to himself. Why had he been cuddling a pirate from a different ship and of a different gender. George is confused but he knows that he had liked the cuddling, but he figured it was because of the warmth of Dream's body against his. George isn't up for long when Dream stirs. George looks at his face and points under his nose. "What?" Dream asks him with a groggy morning voice. "There's some blood under your nose. An there's splinters in your shin. And you just look ugly." George laughs and Dream stares at him. "I do not look ugly." He says, "You do." George is taken aback but starts to laugh again. Dream speaks again, "Why were you cuddling me by the way?" George blushes deeply. "Well- I- it wasn't on purpose, I fell asleep on the other side of you and woke up like that." Dream just laughs, "Sure, 'Just woke up like that' mhmm." Dream starts to wheeze. "Oh shove off." George says to him. "I bet you liked it." Dream says, continuing to tease his newfound friend. George helps Dream find the biggest fresh clothes he can find and turns away while he changes. "Don't look." Dream says. "What? Why would I look?" George asks, but hides the fact that maybe he would look. "Well, you seem kinda in to me." Dream says and begins to laugh. When Dream is finished the two eat some food, taking turns of bites to save food. "Y'know what I said earlier, about not being friends?" Dream says. "Yeah, what about it?" George asks curiously. "Well, I can't mean that now anyways but I realized that you were right, and maybe I do want to be your friend." George's stomach does flips and is flooded by butterflies. "I would like to be your friend also." He says to Dream. The two stay close to each other to keep the warmth and watch the ocean as they float along a seemingly infinite sea.


End file.
